Low Expectations
by The Graceful Angel
Summary: Alice sets Bella up with Jasper's BF Edward, claiming that they're soulmates. Despite their initial attraction, a friendship develops unexpectedly. Does it always have to end in romance or can friendship prevail? AH.


**Low Expectations**

**Chapter 1: How Bella Met Edward**

"Remind me again why I have to get dressed up tonight?" Bella asked as she scowled at the very short skirt Alice had left out for her to wear.

"Because you're meeting Jasper for the first time," Alice popped her head out from the bathroom, "I want you to make a good impression."

Bella rolled her eyes and turned to meet her room mate's gaze. "But he's _your_ boyfriend. Why do I have to make a good impression? Are you planning on hooking us up?"

Alice shook her head in frustration and disappeared back inside the bathroom. "Just put on the damn skirt, Bella!"

Bella's jaw dropped at hearing Alice use the word 'damn'. She very rarely used any kind of cuss words. Choosing rather to replace them with more 'user friendly' terms. For example, instead of using the word 'ass', Alice would say 'jellybean'. Instead of using the F word, she would say 'frack'. Actually, both Alice and Bella used that particular word having watched one too many episodes of _Battlerstar_ _Gallactica_.

"Okay, fine. But do not expect me to wear those medieval torture devices on my feet," she glared towards the pair of six inch stiletto's on the floor as if they were hideous monsters. Which to her, they were. Bella Swan had never been particularly good at the whole walking upright without falling over thing. Flat shoes even gave her hassle. She avoided wearing any type of shoe which would lead to her risking injury. Obviously, Alice had not taken that into consideration when picking out her outfit for the evening.

"They're Jimmy Choos!" Alice informed her from the bathroom. Bella shrugged, there was no way she was wearing them.

"I don't care if they're Jimmy Hoffa's. I am not wearing them, Alice!"

Suddenly the door opened and Alice came rushing into the room at the speed of light. Her hair and make-up had been flawlessly perfected and she looked suitably sexy, yet sophisticated in her little black dress. Jasper would definitely approve when he saw her.

She stood in front of Bella with her hands on her hips, her foot tapping in her expensive Manollo Blaniks. She looked less than calm.

"Bella, can you just this once get dressed without having to have an opinion on every little thing? I'm already nervous as it is. I don't need you making things worse by-"

"Okay, okay." Bella relented raising her hands in the air. "Take a chill pill, Alice."

Alice let out a deep breath and slumped onto the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Bella. I'm just so nervous. I really think this one could be _the_ one, you know? And it's really important to me that you two get along. Because he's going to be in my life and so are you. I really think you'll love him. Jasper is the sweetest, most wonderful man I've ever met and I-"

"Alice do you want to tell me how wonderful Jasper is again for the nine millionth time, or do you want me to finish getting ready so that I can go meet him and find out for myself?" Bella asked cutting her friend off as she got that distant, dreamy look in her eyes.

Alice and Jasper had been dating for about a month and apparently it was serious already. Usually, Bella didn't listen to Alice's declaration of true love regarding the guys she dated. She always said that she had some kind of feeling about each and every one. And there had been a few over the last six years that Bella and Alice had known each other. However, even Bella had noticed how different things were between Alice and Jasper. He seemed to be just as smitten with Alice as she was with him. And from everything that Alice had told her about him, he treated her like a princess.

Bella was happy that Alice seemed so settled on this guy. However, her best friend instincts still urged her to be cautious when meeting him. It was her duty to suss him out and see if he was truly for real. Over the years and the many deadbeat dates she had been on, Bella had developed the ability to detect a bullshitter from a mile away. She hoped that Jasper passed the test, for Alice's sake. She deserved a little bit of happiness. She had been through enough over the years. And if Alice could find love then Bella believed there to be hope for everyone including herself. Not that she was looking.

Bella slipped on the evil shoes and winced at the impending pain she would feel later in the night. She mentally cursed Alice and Jasper.

_He better be frackin' worth the agony my feet are going to be in tonight!_

"How do I look?" Bella asked as she fluffed her hair and pulled down her skirt. She was showing far too much thigh for her to be comfortable with. Alice gave her the once over, whilst chewing on her lip and scrunching up her nose. She was itching to reach out and readjust certain aspects of Bella's appearance but when her eyes met Bella's chocolate ones she could sense that any more interfering from her would not be appreciated tonight.

"You look great!" she beamed. She was excited about the evening ahead. She was like a nervous ball of energy that was about to explode. She really hoped that Jasper would meet Bella's seal of approval. Bella Swan was the most important person in her life and she really wanted Jasper to reach that status too.

"I look like a drag queen." Bella stated only to receive a glare from Alice.

"You do not. You look beautiful, Bella Swan. Now let's go!"

"Let's go," Bella said as enthusiastically as she could. She really wanted Jasper to be one of the good ones. But she didn't hold out too much hope. Especially after the last guy Alice dated turned out to be a major loser.

The taxi pulled up just outside the club for which Bella was truly grateful. It meant that she didn't have to walk too far in the evil shoes. She had already almost broken her ankle when trying to manoeuvre her way down the stairs in her apartment building.

Alice practically had to drag her out of the taxi and into the club, where the sound of the loud music was starting to give Bella a migraine. Why did clubs always have to be so loud and full of people? She felt a little claustrophobic.

"So where is lover boy then?" Bella had to shout even though Alice was standing right beside her. She watched as Alice bobbed up and down, searching through the crowd for her new beau. After a few seconds, she started jumping up and down excitedly, pointing over towards the other side of the club at the seated area. Bella followed her finger and saw the rather handsome blonde haired man offer them a wave. Bella looked back at a luminous Alice and gave her an approving nod. Jasper was definitely a good looking guy.

"Come on!" Alice squealed and grabbed Bella's hand dragging her over to where Jasper was now standing waiting for them. He had a warm smile on his face and his eyes were completely focused on her best friend. He looked just as besotted with her as she was with him and when they finally reached each other, Alice jumped into his open arms and gave him the kind of kiss that would make even porn stars slightly embarrassed. Bella could already feel her cheeks turn red as her tiny friend devoured the tall man before her.

Eventually they both came up for air and Alice grabbed Jasper's hand, linking her fingers through his firmly. She lead him over to wear Bella was standing and introduced them.

"Bella Swan, I would like you to meet Jasper Whitlock." She gestured between them with a wave of her hand. "Jasper this is my bestest friend in the whole wide world, Bella."

"Wow, high praise," Jasper smiled and offered Bella his hand. Bella shook his hand and returned his smile. She felt relaxed in his presence. He had something about him that she couldn't quite put her finger on. He just seemed so laid back and non-threatening that for a second she forgot she was supposed to be more suspicious.

"I hope I live up to it," Bella joked and noticed as Alice stared dreamily up at Jasper. She truly was enraptured with him.

"I'm sure you will. Alice has told me so many great things about you, Bella."

"You too. I was starting to wonder whether the sun really shone out of your-"

"-jellybean!" Alice cut her off with narrowed eyes. Jasper laughed and leaned down to plant a very sweet kiss on his new girlfriend's forehead. To look at them, Alice and Jasper really didn't fit. He was much too tall and Alice was, well tiny. But as Jasper held her at his side, Bella noted how well her body seemed to fit at his side. It was like they were made for each other. And yes, Bella did throw up a little bit in her mouth at that cheesy observation.

Bella watched on as Jasper and Alice indulged in a gooey-eyed staring competition before her feet couldn't take any more and she had to break it up.

"Okay, as much as I'd love to stand here and watch you two drool over each other all night. My feet are killing me and if I am to continue to be seen out in public wearing this poor excuse for a skirt, I'm going to need some alcoholic refreshments. Can we sit?" Bella gestured to the table that Jasper had been occupying and playfully shoved the lovebirds over so she could finally sit down.

However, when Jasper and Alice moved out of her way, she found that one of the chairs was already being occupied. Bella stood staring at the guy as Alice and Jasper sat down. He offered her a smirk as she took in his appearance. He had messy, copper/brown hair and his skin was pale. His body was long, and lean as he sat sprawled out in the chair. His eyes were the things that really got her attention. She had never seen a pair of eyes as green as his. He really was the definition of a truly beautiful man but he had a smile on his face that told Bella all she needed to know. He was hot and he knew it.

She sat down in the only empty chair at the table, which just so happened to be directly beside Jasper's green-eyed friend and a thought instantly occurred to her as she glanced at Alice knowingly. Alice was grinning from ear to ear, her eyes flitting excitedly from Bella to Mr Sex Hair beside her. Finally the penny dropped; this was a set up. Alice hadn't wanted her to get dressed up to make a good impression on Jasper. She'd wanted her to make a good impression on Jasper's friend.

"Bella, this is Jasper's best friend, Edward." Alice smiled as she gestured towards Edward. Bella narrowed her eyes and stared at Alice as she mentally plotted her death.

"Edward, this is Bella," Jasper finished the introduction and Alice began giggling like a schoolgirl. Bella finally drew her eyes off her now former best friend and turned her head towards Edward, where he was now leaning forward with the same lopsided grin on his face. Bella chose to ignore the effect said grin had on her lady parts and reached out to shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you," she said politely as she felt a spark shoot through her at the contact.

"You too," he said, his eyes never once leaving hers. They continued to stare at each other, their hands gripped in the others as seconds flew by.

Eventually, Bella moved her hand from his warm grasp and she instantly missed the contact. She dropped her gaze and turned to face her friend who was still grinning at her knowingly. Edward sat back in his chair, but he kept his eyes on Bella. Her body was perfectly aware of this and she felt very uncomfortable under such close scrutiny.

"So, Jasper what do you do? It's time to impress me," she said trying to forget about Edward and her traitorous body's reaction to him. The last thing she needed was to get involved with anyone right now. She was very happy being single. Relationships were just too much hassle and she really didn't want to get mixed up with the likes of Edward. True, she didn't know him from Adam, but she just had a feeling that he was bad news. He was entirely too good looking and that could only mean one thing; trouble.

Bella would do well to stay well away. That was what she planned to do. And she would make it clear to him too. And Alice.

_Frackin' Alice!_

"I'm a paramedic," Jasper informed her and she almost choked as she remembered how Alice had always had a thing for men in the medical profession. Her father was a doctor and she had always told her that one day she would marry a doctor. A paramedic was close enough. Bella glanced at Alice as she continued to stare dreamy-eyed at her new boyfriend. She couldn't help but smile at how happy she seemed.

"Wow, impressive." Bella was genuine in her response. Alice's last boyfriend had been an unemployed deadbeat who tried to squeeze every last dime he could get out of Alice. Jasper didn't seem the type to take advantage of Alice's kind nature. She had always been a bit of a soft touch. "So, how many people have you saved this week?"

Jasper grinned and gave a little shrug, "Too many to remember. When you're a paramedic, you see so many different people every day. Sometimes you don't always want to remember, you know."

Bella nodded in understanding. She could imagine just how stressful and emotionally draining his job could be.

"He's so brave though, Bella. Just yesterday, he ran into a burning building to save a woman and her two children," Alice commented, her face full of pride. Bella's eyes widened but Jasper just shook his head.

"I didn't actually save them from a burning building, Alice. The fire-fighters did that part."

"Yeah, but you still saved their lives, Jazz." Alice beamed up at him and Bella heard a stifled laugh coming from beside her. She'd actually forgotten about Edward sitting beside her.

As Alice and Jasper continued to coo over each other, Bella tried to sneak a peak at the man to her right. When she did, she noticed him watching her with a grin on his face that was very disconcerting. Her immediate thoughts upon meeting Edward had been that he was undeniably hot. But this wasn't going to be one of those stories where the heroine falls head over heels upon first sight. Bella just wasn't like that. She was way too fussy and complicated and selfish to even contemplate falling for this guy. He was hot, but she was perfectly capable of admiring him for what he was and then successfully move on. He wouldn't be the first pretty face she stumbled upon and in her experience; the pretty ones were usually the most trouble.

They indulged in a battle of wills as they stared one another down. Edward was the first to break; not a good sign she noted.

"I bought you a drink," he slid a glass towards her and she flitted her gaze back to him.

"I don't accept drinks from strangers," she told him bluntly. Edward's grin never wavered.

"We're practically family, Bella. I can smell a wedding coming on soon. Can't you?" he nodded his beautiful head towards Alice and Jasper who were now sucking face. Bella followed his gaze and shook her head and rolled her eyes. Typical.

After a few moments, the air grew uncomfortable as Jasper and Alice indulged in a heavy make-out session. Bella eyed the glass and hesitantly decided that Edward was trustworthy enough to accept alcohol from. She reached over, picked up the glass and sipped tentatively. Edward watched her with his now trademark lopsided grin.

"You're welcome," he said as he leaned forward, brushing his leg against hers. She hated the fact that her body reacted to his movement. She hated it even more because she found herself enjoying the minimal contact just a little too much.

Another silent moment passed between them, Alice was sitting on Jasper's lap now. Bella took another sip from her glass and peered over at Edward. He was watching closely. His green eyes were burning through, like he knew a secret about her. She felt very uncomfortable. Then all of a sudden a thought flew into her head. Gauging by the look he was giving her, he probably thought that she was a sure thing. Jasper and Alice would no doubt be going home together tonight, unless someone surgically removed them from one another. Considering this whole evening had been a set-up from the offing, she was fairly certain that Edward would've assumed that he would receive a nice little consolation prize in the form of her. That was not going to happen and Bella was going to make that abundantly clear.

She finished her drink and leaned over so she could place her glass back on the table.

"Can I get you another?" he asked. Bella snapped back to face Edward. She sat at the edge of her chair and stared him straight in the face.

"I'm not going to sleep with you," she said plainly. Her expression full of determination. Edward raised his eyebrows, surprised by her blunt response.

He ran his hand through his hair and moved so he was mirroring her position. "I don't remember asking you to."

"I just wanted to clear it up so there wasn't any confusion. Alice and Jasper might be happy together but that doesn't make me the bonus prize or the booby prize depending on how you look at it. This," she gestured between them, "this is not going to happen. So…"

"No sex?" he clarified with an amused smirk on his face. Bella shook her head vehement in her response. Edward contemplated her for a moment, his eyes roaming over her. She felt every inch of his gaze, but played off the instinctive shiver as her just being cold. "Okay. So, can I buy you that drink?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, studying him closely. "Sure."

Edward chuckled as he slid out of his chair and brushed passed her on his way to the bar. She shuddered as she caught a whiff of his cologne. There was a mixture of cigarettes and alcohol with something else. Something sweet and enticing. However, she would not be enticed no matter how cute his ass was.

As she discreetly stared at said ass, she almost jumped out of her tiny skirt when someone plopped down in Edward's vacated chair. It was Alice; eyes bright with anticipation. Bella frowned at her not only because she was mad at her for setting her up with a guy who obviously spent most of his time staring in the mirror, but also because she had just blocked off her view.

"Soooo, what do you think of Edward?" Alice grinned excitedly. For a second Bella wondered where her other half was and saw him standing at the bar, laughing with Edward.

"I thought I was here to give you my opinion on Jasper," she stated not willing to make it easy on Alice.

Alice had the decency to look embarrassed that her plan had been discovered. "I can't believe you would set me up with Jasper's best friend," she said scolding her friend.

"I was just trying to do something nice for you. I mean, it's been a while since you last had a boyfriend and I thought it would be perfect if you and Edward were together and then we could all double date. It would be perfect. And it's not like he's ugly. I mean if Jasper wasn't my soul mate I would totally consider Edward."

"Alice, I can find my own dates. I don't need you playing matchmaker," she adamantly informed her feeling a little pissed off that she had been manipulated.

"Oh come on, Bella!" Alice slumped back against the chair with an exasperated sigh. "When was the last time you had a date?"

"I date," Bella said defensively.

"Flirting with the waiter at Newton's doesn't count," Alice explained, receiving a death glare from Bella in return.

"Maybe I like being single. Did you ever think of that?" she huffed and Alice just laughed.

"Nobody likes being single. And the people who say they do are liars,"

"Who's a liar?" Jasper interrupted as he placed the tray of beverages on the table. Bella hated the fact that her immediate instinct was to wonder where Edward was. Alice proceeded to fill Jasper in on their conversation but Bella's mind was elsewhere. Her eyes drifted back to the bar, searching for Edward. Frustration kicked in when she couldn't find him at first. Just because she wasn't going to go there didn't mean she didn't mind having something nice to look at.

After a few minutes of searching, her eyes finally landed on the man in question. He was standing at the other end of the bar chatting up two beautiful, leggy blondes.

"I just think they would be perfect for each other, don't you think so?" Alice broke through her daze leading to an outburst of laughter from Bella. She was laughing at the ridiculous situation. Alice was trying to set her up with someone who was clearly not interested in her.

Alice gaped at her as she continued laughing. "What's so funny?"

Bella didn't say anything, she couldn't say anything. She was laughing too hard. Alice huffed and glared at her friend, crossing her arms over her chest in irritation.

Bella finally managed to calm down a little and pointed over towards the bar where Edward was now making out with one of the blondes. She ignored the little pang she felt, brushing it off as a slight dent in her ego. When Alice and Jasper realised what was going on, Alice was horrified while Jasper just shook his head knowingly. He gave Bella a sympathetic look which just made Bella laugh again. Alice's head snapped back to her; her eyes wide.

"How can you possibly find this funny?" she wanted to know and Bella snorted.

"Looks like he's not my soul mate after all, huh?" And then both she and Jasper collapsed in hysterics as Alice looked on in obvious irritation.

A week had passed since the matchmaking disaster and Bella had made Alice retire her Cupid's bow and arrow permanently. At least where she was concerned.

In the ensuing days, Alice and Jasper had basically become inseparable meaning that their once spacious two-bedroom apartment was now less spacious, as Jasper and Alice - or as she now referred to them as Jalice - had taken over. Bella didn't really mind having Jasper around all the time. And when he'd offered to fix their permanently broken shower, Bella had offered to plan their wedding she was so grateful. No more cold showers!

She did find herself playing gooseberry a lot more often though and as much as Jasper and Alice tried to include her, they were just starting out and she didn't want to get in the way of true love. So she had resorted to spending her mornings Newton's; their regular haunt.

She'd drink tonnes of coffee and read her favourite trashy, romance novels. While flirting shamelessly with Mike; the cute but dumb waiter that had an obvious thing for her, if the number of free refills was any kind of indicator.

"Bella?" a warm voice broke through just as she got to a particularly juicy scene in her book. A blush crept over her skin as she looked up and met a pair of familiar green orbs staring enticingly back at her.

"I thought it was you," he offered her a smile as she took in his tall, lean frame. He was dressed in a sharp, grey suit. His hair was meticulously ruffled and his eyes were penetrating. He looked incredible. Even better than he had that night at the club.

"Oh hey!" she tried to play it cool, but once again her traitorous body let her down. She felt that electricity surge between them and it took all of her effort not to throw herself into his strong, capable arms. She had to remind herself that she wasn't interested. He was trouble with a capital T.

"I was just thinking about you," he admitted with a playful half smile on his lips. His full, plump juicy…

_Danger! Danger! Danger! _

"Really?" Bella used all of her willpower not to look at his mouth, or his eyes or any other part of his body. She returned her gaze back to her book, trying to pull off the casual, aloof effect. But when her eyes took in the words on the page, she blushed all over again.

_Definitely not a good idea to be reading about ripping bodices and engorged members when Edward Cullen is standing less than two feet away!_

"Yeah, I felt kind of bad after the other night," he was now sitting directly in front of her, having invited himself to join her. She looked up from her book to see him run a hand through his glorious sex hair and she tried to hold back the moan that was threatening to escape. For some reason, Edward Cullen was playing havoc on her nervous system this morning.

"Bad?" she managed to collect her thoughts and focus on the fact that he was trying to have an actual conversation with her.

"Well, I kind of got the impression that Alice was trying to set us up and I didn't really follow through with the plan," he said seeming genuinely sincere. Bella smirked as she placed her book back on the table, saving her place with her bookmark.

"If I remember correctly, I told you that I wasn't interested so you're off the hook…and Alice should learn to keep her nose out of other people's business."

Edward looked at Bella with a slightly baffled expression on his beautiful face. "So you don't hate me then,"

Bella inwardly laughed at how cute he was. He seemed genuinely worried that she had taken offence to his behaviour. "Hmm, no."

"Okay then," he brightened and she was almost blinded by his glorious smile. "I was worried you'd think I was an asshole."

"It's not like you owe me anything, Edward." She shrugged and took a sip from her fifth refill of the morning.

"I know, but I get the feeling that Alice and Jasper are in this for the long haul and you're her best friend and I'm Jasper's. Chances are we're all going to be hanging out a lot and I didn't want to burn my bridges with you so soon," he explained and Bella was impressed by how sweet he was. He obviously cared about his friendship with Jasper a great deal.

"Well you don't have to worry. We're absolutely fine," she said, _except for the fact that I want to nibble on your bottom lip._

"Good," he nodded and settled back against the chair, looking slightly more relieved. A few moments passed in silence as they both stared at one another. Edward had his ever present lop-sided grin on his face while Bella squirmed under the intensity of his gaze.

"So how's the book?" he asked after a pause and Bella had to remind herself what exactly a book was.

"Oh, um…good," she stuttered feeling her whole body blush. Her trashy novel obsession was not something she wanted to discuss with Edward.

"Really?" he eyed her knowingly before swiping the book from the table and turning to the page she was reading before he'd disturbed her. She tried to grasp for it but he was too fast. She let out a resigned sigh and sat there quietly while her humiliation began. He read,

"'_Emily writhed under his strong, capable touch. Her wetness seeped from her core at just the thought of his hard, engorged-"_

"Stop!" She desperately tore the book from his grasp, unable to bare anymore humiliation. Edward's grin widened and he gave a husky laugh at her discomfort. She finally managed to make eye contact with him just so she could show him her best death glare, but was surprised to see something other than amusement in his eyes. She was sure there was the slightest hint of lust staring back at her and she wasn't sure how that made her feel.

"You know, I pass this little used bookstore everyday on my way to work. You should check it out sometime. They might have some titles to your taste," he said with a twinkle in his eye and Bella wished for the world to swallow her up.

"You work?" she saw the chance to change the subject and she dove for it. Edward laughed and then leaned forward.

"What? Did you think I just loll around coffee shops and bars all day trying to pick up women?" he asked in a deliciously thick voice. Bella shuddered as she caught a whiff of him once again. She remembered how good he smelled the other night. Gone was the smell of alcohol, but she could still smell the cigarettes. He smelled like a man should and she wanted to swim in it.

"Pretty much," she joked and Edward laughed that rich, throaty laugh of his.

"I'm a journalist. I work at the Richland Times. In the film section," he explained and he seemed very content with his lot.

"So you just sit around watching movies all day and then review them?" she asked teasing him.

"Pretty much," he repeated her earlier response and she giggled.

"I wouldn't have pictured you as a movie geek the other night," she said playfully and Edward's answering grin made her heart break just a little.

"Well I do have a rep to protect," he said, his eyes mesmerising as his tone was full of mirth. Bella laughed again and she marvelled at how he had the ability to make her feel both relaxed and uncomfortable in his presence. He was the perfect dichotomy.


End file.
